Fake Marriage
by vanilla869
Summary: Satoshi plans for his friend Citron while discussing things about how a real marriage should be done in this case they use Serena as an example for Citron's bride. How will things turn out in the end. Rated T - since marriage is involved


On one occasion, Satoshi was planning an idea for his friend Citron while he, Serena, and Eureka goes somewhere .

Satoshi tries to get an idea by trying to watch some video tapes about romance.

Pikachu sat on the sideline watching the video together with him.

Just when the video hit it's climax.

He tries to analyze the video carefully.

Satoshi mutters to himself while watching the climax" So this is how it should be done".

He face-palmed himself" Oh yeah why haven't I thought about this?"

He only looks on the video of a married couple doing the traditions before the successful kiss as husband and wife.

When the video ends, Satoshi thought himself of an idea on how to tell his friend Citron about what he just saw.

And so on another day, he tries to call his friend Citron about what he had propose for the idea.

But first he informed Eureka about the fake marriage idea.

Eureka retorts in a surprise manner " Wow, Satoshi - I have no idea that you will get that to enter your mind".

Satoshi ask her" So will you accept my idea?"

Eureka winks and happily told him" Of course I will - that's such a terrific idea you got there".

She starts to feel sad" But I wonder if my brother will agree to it".

Satoshi assures her" Don't worry about it, I'll try to persuade your brother about this and I'll tell everything regarding this to him".

Eureka smiles and told him " Then I'm counting on you, Satoshi".

_The next night_

Satoshi sincerely told him" Citron as a way of saying thanks for helping me the other day. I have finally got a conclusion to your problem".

Citron ask puzzled to himself" My problem?"

He reveals the idea" Yes, something we never did before - a fake marriage".

Citron flustered" Wow that's really something unique you got there".

He tries to ask him" But who would I do this fake marriage with?"

Satoshi clarifies" Citron didn't Eureka tried on finding you a wife but she most of the time ended up in failure and so I thought of an idea on how this thing will end peacefully, even if it's just for fun".

He informs him" A fake marriage with our female companion, Serena".

Citron stuttered with his words" Serena, but Satoshi she is yours not mine?"

Satoshi pats him on the back" Don't worry about that, I told you this is only for fun. You don't need to take it seriously, just do your part"

Citron told him with a smile" Well I guess I have no choice to back down, so I guess I'll try to enjoy it".

He hits Citron at the back" That's my buddy, now let's get these things started".

Satoshi instructs him" So first we need to have all the props needed for the marriage, confetti, party poppers, candles, etc.. Of course the most important is we need a priest to do the ceremony together with the groom and bride".

Citron asked him" But Satoshi how are we going to prepare all those props".

Satoshi winks and told him" Citron you don't need to worry about this, Eureka and I will be the one in charge for this".

He added" I'll also tell Serena about this".

Citron thanked him" Thank you, Satoshi".

_The next day_

Satoshi tries to tell Serena about the idea he just thought.

He asked her" So are you in to this idea?"

Serena unsure of her decision" I think I'll try after all it is your idea to begin with".

Satoshi hugs her" Thank you. Serena - I know I can count on you".

She winks at him" You're welcome".

He told her" All that is left is for the props to be prepared, don't worry about the clothing - Eureka and I will handle those for the two of you".

Serena told him with a smile" Thank you. Satoshi".

_A while later on that day_

Satoshi happily informs her" Eureka, your brother Citron looks like he agrees to the idea".

Eureka happily jumps in joy" Really, yay - I knew he will accept it".

She asked him" Then who is he going to do this fake marriage with?"

Satoshi mildly whispers to her" It's Serena".

He clarified" Uh, to tell you the truth - when I tell her about this, she directly accepts it since it was my idea to begin with".

Eureka murmurs to herself" Wow, Serena sure is a very different girl".

She asked him" So Satoshi have you decided the date on when this fake marriage will happen?"

Satoshi clarifies to her" Come to think of it, I haven't thought about the date since we still need to prepare for the props and also for the outfit of the groom and the bride".

Eureka face-palmed herself" Oh right, we still have that".

Satoshi told her" Anyway let's get going on the road, we still have a lot to plan for the upcoming marriage event".

She told him in an excite manner" Then let's go".

And with that Satoshi and Eureka now make their way to the outside city while trying to buy the things needed for the proposed event.

_Outside the city_

At this moment, most of the outfits were already bought by Satoshi and Eureka.

Satoshi murmurs to himself" So we have the outfit of the groom and bride with us. I wonder what's next".

He now goes to thinking mode a bit.

On the other hand, Eureka tries to fantasize about her future life.

She mesmerized in her fantasy asking to herself" Will I also become a beautiful bride?"

Satoshi whispers softly to her ears" I'm sure you will".

Eureka awes in happiness while continue fantasizing" Oh really, I'm glad I can become one".

She suddenly awakes from her fantasy" Satoshi".

Satoshi giggled" Oh you're awake, Eureka. You do look like you are having a nice dream".

Eureka asked him" Eh, did I really feel asleep on some sort".

He clarified" Uh no, what I meant was you got carried away to yourself - fantasizing your future".

Eureka apologizes" Oh sorry about that".

Satoshi smiles and told her" No, it's fine - Anyway let's proceed with our next step".

_Few hours later_

Satoshi and Eureka are now back at their location of origin

Eureka told him" Satoshi, it looks like we're almost ready".

Satoshi informs her" Allow me to detail you regarding this fake marriage - It will actually be held 5 days from now".

He added" Actually we are almost done with the preparations, we just only need the role of the persons who will be attending the ceremony".

Eureka thrilled" This is going to be so much fun, I hope my brother will look forward to it".

Satoshi noted" Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, I will be the priest so I'm sure this will be an interesting one".

Eureka reminded" Just hope you won't screw it up".

Satoshi exclaimed with confidence" Of course I won't - this is something I started so I should do this as a success".

Eureka added" Hopefully Team Rocket won't come and crash this wedding".

Satoshi told her in a low manner" Yeah it will definitely be futile when that happens".

Eureka told him" But for now I think we should try to enjoy this event".

Satoshi assures her" Of course we should, that is why I planned this on the first place".

He noted" Oh yeah about the location, it is on a new city that I'll be informing you within the next few days".

Satoshi begs to her" I'm counting on you, Eureka - Tell Serena and Citron about this".

Eureka winks and shows a thumbs-up sign" Sure, you can totally count on me for this one".

_3 days later_

Satoshi informs Citron, Serena and Eureka" So the fake ceremony will actually be held at Minoria Town, it is a city that only I had discovered while you were lurking on your paths".

Serena chuckles" Minoria, what's with the name?"

Citron stuttered with his words" I even haven't heard about that city".

He repeated" That is why I'll be taking you there because I am the only person who knows that city".

Serena questions him" So Satoshi how are we going to do this marriage act?"

Satoshi explained" Basically it's understood from this fake marriage - Citron will be the groom and Serena will be the bride and I'll be the priest".

Serena chuckled" Satoshi is the priest, I wonder how this would really turned out".

Satoshi boast" I told you don't worry about that because I know what I should be doing".

He added" Anyway you two just play your part".

Citron asked him for clarifications" Satoshi do we still need a person for groomsmen, bridesmaid or whatever is needed for a wedding?"

Satoshi playfully teased him" Citron we are just doing it for fun, we're not going to do an official yet".

Eureka shouts in joy" Yay, brother is going to get married".

Citron glares at her" Eureka".

Eureka sulks" I'm sorry, brother - I was only excited".

Satoshi pats at her back" Don't worry your brother I think is just overprotective of you, Eureka. He didn't mean any harm to you".

Eureka wailed" I know that already. You don't need to repeat it to me".

Citron apologizes to her" I'm sorry Eureka I shouldn't have said those to you".

Eureka forgives him" Brother it's fine, I'm OK now".

Serena added while pointing Eureka for Citron" Yeah try to look at her face, she is already very happy with herself".

Satoshi interrupts" Since we are now clear with this marriage act, let's move on to the next procedure".

And they all agree as they proceed with what should be done next

_Time skip - 2 days before marriage act_

Satoshi reminded them" Citron and Serena you two should not mess this one since you two are the most important persons for a marriage".

He added" Oh by the way Eureka you will be the flower girl together with a girl named Lim".

He continued" And for the ring bearer I think we'll have Masato, Haruka's little brother. Then we'll have the attendants, I'll probably be inviting the gym leaders but not all of them".

Eureka asked him" Satoshi about the poppers and confetti?"

Satoshi told her" Oh about that I'll be asking the gym leaders to do it instead".

Serena murmurs to herself" Hopefully we'll do this a success".

_Then the decisive day_

Finally the day of fake marriage act has come.

All the attendants now gathered at the basilica of Minoria Town.

Satoshi now sends Citron, Serena and Eureka to Minoria Town as well to get changed for themselves.

_Few minutes later_

The good thing about this basilica is they had rooms for the persons to get changed.

Serena was actually on a different room together with Pansy while Citron is on another room while Dento assist with his outfit.

Pansy was seen helping Serena with her outfit since she was a close friend of hers.

Serena was actually wearing a long white wedding dress that brides officially wear while holding a bouquet of pink flowers

Serena asked her while looking at the mirror" Pansy, how do I look?"

Pansy told her the truth" Serena it looks like you are now a true bride from your looks".

Serena flattered" Thanks for the compliments".

Pansy told her" You're welcome".

She added" Oh I'll take care of your outfit then so that your dress will always be clean".

Pansy reminded her" Because from what I know a bride's dress shouldn't get dirty by any means or else people will look down in disdain".

Serena told her with a smile" I see, thanks Pansy".

Viola called from the door" Serena, it's almost time".

Serena told her positively" I understand".

Pansy told her with a smile" Then we shall make our way there".

Serena nods as she now makes her way down while Pansy hold the tail of Serena's wedding outfit.

On the other room, Dento was seen tying Citron's necktie to his outfit as a groom.

Citron was wearing a black tuxedo topped in a white suit with a white necktie in the middle.

He flustered while looking at the mirror" Dento, how do I look?"

Dento truthfully answers him" Perfect, exactly what a groom's expectations should be".

Citron retorts in a nervous way" Really, thank you".

Takeshi called from the door" Citron, you're next".

Dento whispers to him" Citron, you should go - the bride might be waiting for you".

Citron nods as he told Takeshi" I'm on my way".

He now makes his way down to the basilica hall.

_Few hours later_

Eureka and Lim now came with their flower girls outfit composed of a violet gown

Masato the ring bearer also came with his outfit composed of a khaki tuxedo and a red bow tie.

Platane, the person-in-charge asked the persons involved in the marriage" So is everyone here?"

All persons involved for the marriage shouted" Yes, all present".

Platane noted" That's good, anyway let's get into our positions. We will of course let the flower girls enter first before the groom and the bride".

He added" The ring bearer will follow when being announced by the priest and also we don't need to have a bridesmaid or groomsmen since this isn't an official anyway, so without further ado let's get this wedding started by all means".

The wedding tune now starts to play.

Eureka and Lim the flower girls starts dropping petals on the hall's walkway while approaching the priest.

Next the groom Citron and bride Serena enters holding their hands while also approaching the priest.

The wedding tune stopped when Citron and Serena are now in their position.

Satoshi clears his throat before he begins" So we have a newly wed couple who is going to get married today. Very well may I remind you when you pledge your vows to each other, I suggest you do it all within what your heart has tell you, please try to do it all in a truthful manner since this is an important event for the both of you happen to get nervous, try to play cool and if you happen to forget the words you want to say then try to fill the word with which you think will fit what you want to imply. Last of all enjoy this event with all your heart because this is the most important thing for a married couple. Thou shall we begin with your vows to each other".

Citron seriously stated while looking at Serena truthfully on a eye to eye basis" The time has come for me to express my real self. For years I've been fawning to myself if I could happen to like someone. Then one day she came into my life, there were times we fought over each other and there were times we care for each other. But from what we both had, we deeply loved each other and that will never change because you are the only one who will make my life complete, Serena. I swear if you will be together with me, I assure you I will do my part as a good husband and I will love you to the very end within all means".

Satoshi speaks up again" And after the groom , let's now hear it from the bride".

Serena truthfully tells him while looking for a eye to eye basis" When I was young, I was actually thinking if I get to marry - I could wish for someone I will deeply admire. It happened one day when I stumble into a boy, he was actually having a dilemma of his own. I tried to comfort him then we get to look each other on a eye to eye basis. Since that day we had become very good friends and we get to spend time more with one another as time goes on. It happened one day when I fall into a creek, the same boy came to rescue me. That time I tried to look him through the eye, I sense an aura of happiness soothes within me. My mind was actually telling me if I got to marry a person someone like him, I could be the happiest woman ever in the world. And that is the time I got to tell Citron my true feelings in which he reciprocate and thus we ended up calling an marriage to our agreement. Citron, I swear that I will do my part as a good wife to you, no matter what happens I will also love you to the very end because you are the only one who will melt my heart".

Satoshi speaks up again" So after the marriage vows, let's now call the ring bearer to do our ring ceremony for this marriage".

Masato now happily enters the stage while holding a cushion with two rings on top of it.

When Masato is now on his position, the priest begins to speak up.

Satoshi informs" Very well may I ask the groom to insert the ring into the bride's finger".

Citron now takes the ring while slowly inserting it to Serena's finger.

Satoshi informs again" Next may we ask the bride to do the same thing".

Serena now also takes the ring and inserting it to Citron's finger.

Satoshi speaks up again" Then next is the most important - the marriage vow for all eternity".

He seriously asked " Citron will you accept Serena as your wife and promise to be true in good and bad times, in sickness and in health and till death do us part?"

Citron answered seriously" I do".

He seriously asked again " Serena will you accept Citron as your husband and promise to be true in good and bad times, in sickness and in health and till death do us part?"

Serena truthfully told the priest" I do".

Satoshi happily informs them" Very well I proclaim you to be official husband and wife and you may also now kiss the bride".

Citron and Serena now pressed themselves through their lips.

Eureka snivels" My brother is finally married, I can finally relax to myself".

Lim comforts her" I'm happy for you, Eureka. At least try to be happy just this once".

All the attendants applauded at the successful ceremony.

Thus the ceremony ended.

_A while later_

Citron and Serena now walked out of the basilica holding hands while the attendants composed of various gym leaders popped their confetti and poppers at the same time.

The attendants sincerely told them" Congratulations, Citron and Serena".

Citron and Serena thanked them back" Thank you".

Serena now throws the bouquet of flowers for the attendants to pick up.

She happily told them before throwing the bouquet of flowers" Whoever the lucky person who will receive a bouquet, I give you my gratitude".

And now the official fake marriage event has ended.

The attendants had left at this time.

Citron tries whispering to Serena's ears" Serena, could you come with me?"

Serena nods as both of them ended up in the corner.

And when they end up in a corner, Citron gave her a bouquet of flowers.

He told her with a welcoming smile" You know what that means".

Serena happily told him" Thanks Citron".

And with that Citron now goes to find Eureka while Serena had her own location she need to went.

_In the upper floors of the basilica_

Satoshi told himself" Congratulations to me for planning it as a success".

He was still on his priest outfit.

He now starts to think on what he wants to do in life.

Satoshi murmurs to himself" What do I really want?"

A voice approached him" I think I know the answer to your question".

He now looks at the girl in a white wedding gown while holding a bouquet of flowers.

Satoshi mutters in surprise" Serena, why are you here and why are you still on your wedding dress".

Serena sincerely told him pointing her finger on Satoshi's lips" You don't need to worry about that ; I'm here to tell you something you should probably hear".

He told her scratching his cheek" OK, let's hear what you want to tell me"

Serena tries to ask him" Satoshi, do you want to get married?"

Satoshi flustered" But why now, Serena".

She now kisses Satoshi on the cheeks before telling him" Me, I guess I want to try it even if it's just this once".

Satoshi murmurs to himself" I had a bad feeling about this- she will probably be proposing to me".

Serena truthfully ask him with a big smile" Satoshi, would you like to become my bride?"

**THE END**

**To clarify one thing - Minoria Town is a fantasy based city, it is not even an official place in the pokemon games**

**So I'll probably end the story like that** **for now since this was a Citron x Serena story to begin with. As for Satoshi's answer, try to post your own outcomes since I won't be telling you - it's up to you if you want to put it a good or bad end. And with that another one-shot story has come to a conclusion. This is vanilla869 now signing off and stay tune for my upcoming one-shot stories.**


End file.
